Inevitability
by DigiDudette
Summary: Garland was worried that Zidane would ruin his plans to merge Gaia and Terra. What would he have done to ensure that his plans were successful? Mikoto knows, but Zidane is reluctant to accept his fate. It could cost him everything.
1. Someday

Song: Someday – Nickelback (A/N: Great song, but I don't have a clue if it has anything to do with the chapter!)

* * *

Two months after Zidane had returned to Alexandria, and Vivi had taken a week's holiday to visit the Black Mage Village to see if they were coping with the genomes and whether the young Vivis were alright. It would have been a warm day, but with the trees trapping in any excess heat, and also blocking any major breeze, the temperature was almost unbearable by midday.

"Vivi, why do you have to leave tomorrow?" Black Mage No. 33 asked. "Bobby Corwen and the little Vivis will miss you." Vivi looked at the chicobo, who chirped cutely, then nuzzled up to his side. He wasn't much bigger, but had become big enough for ideas to emerge that they should build some sort of stable in order to house him.

"I'm sorry." the little mage replied. "The little guys will be fine, and I really want to see the others again, I kinda miss them..." Starting to look lost in his thoughts, No. 33 decided it would be better to change the subject.

"Well, there is still time to enjoy yourself here." he said cheerfully. "Would you like to feed Bobby Corwen?"

"Alright then!" Vivi replied enthusiastically, running outside to get some gyashl greens which the mages had been growing at the back of the hut in a little garden. Collecting the greens, he headed back to the front of the hut, and noticed Mikoto standing there, looking on in quiet contemplation as she watched the local moogle, Mogryo, who had become the postal service of the village, fly away, carrying a letter. "Hi Mikoto." Vivi greeted cheerfully. Mikoto looked at the black mage.

"Hello, Vivi." she replied simply. Vivi shuffled around, thinking of something to say. "Can I help you?"

"Did you just send a letter?" he asked, trying to start conversation.

"Yes." she answered, gazing down at the gyashl greens in Vivi's arms. "Don't you have to feed Bobby Corwen?"

"Oh yeah!" Vivi realised. "You can come if you want!"

"I think I shall pass." Mikoto said, turning and leaving. Vivi shrugged his shoulders and walked back into the hut.  
  
  
  
The window open in his room with a cool breeze stroking his face, Zidane lay on his bed in Alexandria Castle. It was a hot day, and he couldn't think of anything to do. 'God, how long does this day have to last?' he wondered impatiently. _'Maybe I could go and loot somewhere with Blank...nah, Garnet'd never let me.'_ He looked around the room lazily when he heard the sound of a moogle. On the windowsill, Mogryo was stood there, holding a letter.

"Can you please hurry?" he asked impatiently. "Your letter isn't the only one I might need to deliver today!"

"Fine." Zidane sighed, getting off of his bed and taking the letter off of the moogle. Mogryo flew off, and Zidane opened up the letter, wondering who it was from. It was written in neat handwriting, as if only perfection would have been enough.

_Dear Zidane,_

_There is something I must tell you urgently, but I cannot say in writing. I wish to come to Alexandria alongside Vivi when you come to collect him tomorrow. I shall tell you then._

_Mikoto_

"What's up this time?" the genome wondered out loud, as he walked around the room aimlessly, trying to think of what she could possibly tell him. "Well, tomorrow I'll know."  
  
  
  
"He should be here any minute now!" Vivi said excitedly as he waited just within the boundaries of the small village. Looking into the sky as he heard the humming of engines gradually becoming louder, he saw the looming image of the _Hilda Garde 3_ over the trees as it blew them about. Vivi said his goodbyes to the mages and the 'mini Vivis', then headed off with Mikoto, who had not seen any point in saying farewells to anyone. Arriving at the edge of the vast forest, Zidane was leaning on the side of the huge aircraft, waiting.

"I was wonderin' when you two'd show up!" he said, grinning. Walking towards them, he looked at Mikoto.

"You had somethin' to tell me?" he asked her, even though he knew the answer. Mikoto shook her head.

"Not here. I cannot tell you with young Vivi present." Vivi looked up at the genome when he heard his name mentioned.

"I'm present for what?" he asked curiously.

"We must leave now." Mikoto said bluntly, changing the subject.  
  
  
  
Stood on the bow of the airship, Zidane leant onto the side of the craft, contemplating 'his sister's little secret'. Brushing back his hair as the breeze blew it over his face, he sighed and headed for the bridge.

"Whereabouts are we?" he asked Erin as he entered the room.

"We're currently approaching Dali, Master Zidane." she replied enthusiastically. Zidane shook his head.

"What did I say about you calling me that?" he asked, scolding the girl.

"You told me to call you Zidane." she answered. "I'm sorry, sir." Zidane sighed.

"I guess 'sir' will have to do. Just tell me when we're near Alexandria." he called back to them, walking out and onto the bow of the ship again. "Yo Vivi! Where are ya?" he yelled out over the sound of the roaring wind. Vivi ran up to him, being careful not to fall over.

"What's wrong, Zidane?" he asked, sounding a little worried. Zidane smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to know where Mikoto was." he assured the mage.

"She's on the other end of the ship. She seemed really distracted by something." Vivi replied. _'Must be that thing she wants to tell me.'_ Zidane thought. _'What the hell is it?'_

"Zidane, what was that?" the little mage suddenly asked timidly.

"What was what?" Zidane wondered.

"I heard a roaring noise."

"Was it the engines?" Vivi shook his head.

"No, it was more than-" A tremendous roar was heard and a grand dragon flew level with the ship.

"A grand dragon?!" Zidane exclaimed. "What's it doin' up here?!"

"We must by right above its territory!" Vivi called back. "Grandpa Quan taught me that they attack if you enter their private space!" Zidane grinned.

"No probs! I can take it!" He ran off towards the bridge. "Keep him busy for a sec!"

"O-o-okay..." Vivi replied nervously, clutching his staff tightly. "Here goes..." He swayed his staff, and colourful sparks began to swirl around it. "Blizzard!" The weaker spell would be guaranteed not to damage the ship, but would also distract the colossal dragon. It flinched in pain as Zidane ran out of the bridge with his Ultima Weapon. Trying his best too keep the dragon towards the edge of the aircraft, so as not to damage it too greatly, he slashed away at the enemy using all of the skills he had.

"Damnit! This one isn't giving up!" he yelled angrily, as he slashed and hit the dragon in the chest. It backed up in the air and roared in pain. "Vivi! Cast blizzard again!"

"Okay!" Swirling his staff again, he once again called out his attack. "Blizzard!" Stunning the dragon once again, Zidane turned to the mage.

"Make sure Mikoto's alright!" he ordered, and Vivi carefully walked to the other end of the ship, holding onto the side so as not to lose his balance. Zidane turned to the creature again, his rage building. The dragon was still recovering from that double attack, so he prepared for another assault. A sudden rush of power surged through him, and he thought he had gone into trance, but following it was a pain like someone was ripping his heart out. Clutching at his chest and screaming in agony, the dragon took the opportunity to dispose of the threat by swinging its huge claws at the genome. He was knocked sideways and flung so hard that he flew off of the ship and to the ground far below. Vivi spun his head around at the sound of his scream and saw him get thrown off of the craft.

"ZIDANE!!" he yelled, looking over the edge and seeing his body fall further and further away. The dragon decided that the threat was over, and flew off to find what remained of the genome. Mikoto ran up to him.

"What is wrong?" she asked, looking worried, which was a rarity.

"Zidane flew off the ship!" Vivi exclaimed. "I heard him screaming, like he was in pain!" Mikoto looked over the edge of the ship to the mighty dragon flying away. Erin wandered out of the bridge.

"Did Zidane take that thing out?" hse asked, looking around. "Err, where is he anyway?" Mikoto sighed and walked towards the other end of the ship, leaving Vivi to tell her. _'Has it begun already?'_ she wondered anxiously, gazing at the ground below.


	2. Lying From You

Song: Lying From You – Linkin Park (I'm sorry, this is all I could think of )

* * *

The ship landed in Alexandria roughly an hour afterwards, and, as Vivi and Mikoto walked off of the craft, Garnet was stood there, dressed in her yellow outfit, along with Eiko (with Regent Cid and Lady Hilda) and Steiner. Garnet ran up to the two of them.

"Where is Zidane?" she asked worriedly.

"Err..." Vivi hesitated. "We...err..."

"Zidane got knocked off of the ship when a grand dragon attacked us." Mikoto said bluntly, ignoring the look of shock of the Queen's face. "We came back here as soon as possible so we could inform you that we are going to find him immediately."

"Then I am coming too!" Garnet said determinedly. Steiner glared at her.

"Your Majesty! It will be too dangerous out there! I will not allow you to go!" he said angrily.

"Then you are coming with me, Steiner." she replied bluntly. "You shall escort me around until we find him." Steiner groaned.

"Very well, my Queen." he said, hanging his head, defeated.

"And I'm comin' with you!" Eiko replied enthusiastically.

"Eiko, dear, are you sure?" Hilda asked, worriedly. Eiko grinned.

"I have my friends, I'll be fine!" she replied cheerfully.

"Cid and I shall be waiting here for your safe return." she said, smiling slightly. Eiko began to run toward the ship.

"Come on! Let's go find Zidane!"  
  
  
  
"Mom, do you think he'll ever wake up?"

"Be patient, we only found him an hour ago."

'_What...? Where...am I?'_

"He didn't fall from that higher distance!"

"Yes he did, now be quiet! You've done nothing but talk all day!"

'_Where are those voices coming from...?'_ Opening his eyes slowly, Zidane began to see blurry images of two figures stood by his side as he lay in bed.

"Are you alright?" a woman's voice asked worriedly. "That was quite a distance you fell."

"I'm surprised you even survived it!" a boy's voice added.

"Quiet!" the woman replied. "Are your eyes focused yet?"

"Yea, sorta..." Zidane said croakily. "What happened to me? Who are you two?"

"My name is June, and his name is Ben. I'm his mother." June only looked around 30, and was wearing a fairly baggy white top and a long blue skirt. Ben looked about 10 years old, and wore a black t-shirt and black trousers to match. "You fell from what seemed like a fairly high level, and landed in our back garden." She sighed. "It's been a while since I've seen anyone new around here." Zidane groaned as he sat up in order to see his surroundings easier.

"Why haven't you seen anyone for a while?" he asked curiously.

"Our village, Okara, is very close to Dali, but it is surrounded by cliffs and in a forest. It was to help protect the people here. The grand dragons that live on top of Gizamaluke's Grotto are very ferocious and everyone in the village has had to learn blizzaga; the most effective magic against them. There is a secret exit that leads to Dali to the north, and a normal exit to the south of this village, but everyone who leaves via that route has to be prepared."

"Well, I guess that's the exit I'm gonna have to use then." Zidane said, about to get out of bed.

"You're not going anywhere!" June scolded. "You're still injured! And even if you wanted to leave that way, the exit on Dali's side is much safer!" Zidane slumped back onto his bed.

"Fine." he said, in a huff. June laughed slightly.

"You reminded me of Ben just then. Oh, I forgot to ask; what's your name?"

"Zidane." he answered simply, shutting his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again, June was walking off to the kitchen, and Ben was studying him with great interest.

"Why do you have a monkey tail?" he asked curiously. Zidane groaned at the question.

"Because I was born with it. Okay?"

"Why were you born with it?" the kid asked energetically.

"You really wanna know?" Zidane asked darkly. Ben nodded nervously. "It's because I was created on Gaia's sister planet, Terra, and I was supposed to merge the two worlds by killing thousands of people, but I didn't. Happy now?" There was silence, and Zidane smiled. _'I finally shut him up.'_ he thought, relieved.  
  
  
  
"He fell around here?" Garnet said, making sure Vivi was positive.

"Yeah, it was above the forest surrounded by cliffs." Vivi assured her.

"I would be careful." Mikoto advised, walking up to them. "The grand dragons may attack again."

"Not if we are quick enough!" Garnet decided. She ran into the bridge. "Take us down to the cliffs to the right of Dali!" she ordered. The pilot complied, and the ship started to descend. Upon it's landing, Garnet ran off of the aircraft and toward the sloping cliff which surrounded the small area. "How am I supposed to get in?" she wondered out loud. Eiko ran up to her.

"I'll take a look!" she offered, running alongside the cliff. Garnet sighed.

"If he is here, then I have to get in." she said to herself.

"Your Majesty!" Steiner called, running up to her. "Why must you keep running off like that?"

"I am in a hurry, what do you expect, Steiner?" she asked the knight. 

"Garnet! I found something!" The Queen ran over the young summoner and looked at an oddly shaped rock in the wall. "It looks like a button."

"Then press it." Eiko turned to see Mikoto walking up to her with Vivi. "It will be the way in."

"How do you know?" Eiko asked suspiciously.

"Do you wish to find Zidane or not?" she asked bluntly. Eiko growled and pressed the button. A door, decorated to match its surroundings, flew open.

"I shall go first." Steiner said, shifting in front of the others. It is my sworn duty as a knight to protect the Queen and her friends." They all entered and the door slammed shut behind them.

"Let's ask around." Garnet suggested. Eiko walked up to her.

"I'm coming with you then!" she said cheerfully.

"I shall come with you as well." Mikoto decided.

"Alright." Garnet agreed. "Steiner and Vivi can work together also." Steiner begrudgingly accepted that he wasn't going to escort the Queen, and they set off.  
  
  
  
"Zidane, would you like anything to eat?" June asked as she left the kitchen briefly. "I made muffins."

"Nah, I'm okay, thanks." he replied tiredly. Ben walked into the house and up to the genome.

"Zidane, there are some people outside looking for you." he said innocently. Zidane sat up, got off of his bed and headed towards the door. "Does my mom know your goin' outside?"

"Tell her, okay?" he requested as he walked out of the door. Leaving the house, he saw Garnet stood there with Eiko and Mikoto.

"Zidane!" Garnet cried as she ran to him and embraced him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought you were dead!"

"Well, I guess I'm not." he said, smiling whilst returning the embrace. Eiko was grinning and Mikoto looked at Zidane grimly. When they pulled away from their embrace, Zidane looked at Mikoto, then back at Garnet. At that moment, June opened the door to see where Zidane was, and saw Garnet and the others with him.

"Are these your friends?" she asked, looking between them.

"Yeah." he replied. "This is Garnet, the Queen of Alexandria, the little girl's Eiko, and the other girl is my sister, Mikoto."

"Pleased to meet you." June said sincerely. "I gather you have met my son. He told me that you were looking for your friend."

"Yes," Garnet started. "he seemed very lively." June laughed slightly.

"Please, won't you all come in?" she asked politely.

"I'm sorry, but we must find our other two friends first." Garnet replied. "Thank you for the offer though." She turned to Eiko. "Come on, let's find Steiner and Vivi." Eiko nodded and followed her. June headed back into her house.

"I'll see you soon!" she called as she closed the door.

"Mikoto, when are you gonna tell me what you wanted to say?" Zidane asked, now becoming frustrated, after the two girls had left. "I could've got killed back there and then I'd never know!"

"If you were dead I wouldn't matter anyway." Mikoto replied darkly, walking off. Zidane went after her.

"What the hell are you on about?!" he demanded, grabbing her by the arm.

"I shall tell you, but away from the others. Come with me to the other side of the cliffs near Dali." Mikoto started walking off again when Zidane had let go of her. Seconds later, he followed.


	3. Easier To Run

Song: Easier To Run – Linkin Park

* * *

"So, you used this entrance to come here?" Zidane asked, watching as Mikoto pressed the button and the hidden door opened. She did not reply, and when the two genomes had walked through the exit and the door had shut behind them, Mikoto sat on the soft grass. Only a few hours had passed since Zidane went to collect Vivi and Mikoto from Black Mage Village, and a lot had happened. Almost too much for Zidane's liking. Taking note that it wouldn't be long until the sun began to set, and looking at the grand airship not too far from them, he sat down beside his sister and sighed. "What is it then?" The other genome was silent for a few seconds, then spoke.

"Kuja was not meant to last forever. He was only temporary, and you were to take his place." she began.

"I already know that!" Zidane interrupted. Mikoto glared at her brother, then continued.

"When you were created, you were intended to inherit Kuja's powers upon his death. And you did."

"What?! I never got any of his powers!" Zidane exclaimed angrily, standing up. Mikoto sighed.

"Do not deny the truth Zidane. I know you felt a surge of energy on the ship, and it is happening too quickly."

"What is?" he asked, sitting down again.

"I will explain." she replied grimly. "Garland knew that you would inherit Kuja's magical strength, but he was worried; he was afraid that if you grew too powerful during the process of merging Gaia and Terra, you may have destroyed Gaia and any hope of restoring Terra to its former glory.

"He decided that if such a time would come, and it undoubtedly will, he would have to dispose of you before you became too much of a liability to his plans."

"What do you mean?" Zidane asked fearfully. "_Dispose of me_?" Mikoto held her head in her hands as Zidane stood up and began to back off.

"I'm sorry, Zidane. But you had to know the truth." she said, also standing up and looking into his terrified eyes.

"What? That I'm gonna die?" his voice was now shaking. "There's no way you're telling the truth!"

"I would not lie." Mikoto replied sincerely. "I would never wish you to go through so much pain without knowing what was causing it." She looked towards the ground. "It appears that it has already begun. Energy is building up within you second by second and there is no easy way to let of the excess power. Soon it will either kill you where you stand or kill those around you. I was the third special genome created to watch over the new planet, and Garland knew my powers, even if I inherited them from both you and Kuja after the two of you had died, would never cause a threat." Zidane ran towards the door to the village and opened it. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" he cried.

"Zidane, wait! You have to listen to me!"

"IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA LISTEN TO YOUR GOD-DAMNED FAERY-STORIES, THEN YOU'RE VERY MUCH MISTAKEN!!" He ran off as fast as he could and towards June's home. Opening the door, he grabbed his Ultima Weapon and left again before anyone could realise he was there. _'Please...no one find me....'_ he thought, trying to hold back tears while running. Reaching the opposite end of the village, he ran through the winding tunnel of the exit, and towards Gizamaluke's Grotto. _'Nearly at the forest...'_ he thought, relieved that he was going to make it soon. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a deep growl. Looking around the area, he readied his Ultima Weapon and continued moving towards the forest. Hearing the growl become a roar, he spun around just in time to see the grand dragon of which he had fought earlier fly towards him at a tremendous speed.  
  
  
  
Mikoto walked back into the village and started making her way to June's house. When she found that Garnet and the others where not there, she began searching the village for them. She sighed mentally. _'I should not be the one to tell them what is in store for Zidane. It is his choice alone whether they know or not.'_ she thought as she made her way through the village.  
  
  
  
Zidane cried in pain as the dragon slammed him against one of the trees at the edge of the forest. Landing to the ground, he stood up and balanced himself. Leaping forward for a counter attack, dragon grunted and flew out of the way. "You really hate me, don't you?" he asked the beast sarcastically as he dodged a flying attack. "I don't have time for this!" he cried angrily as he went in for another attack, only leading to him being hit in the side with one of the dragons claws. Looking up after being flung to the ground gain, his side bleeding, he saw drops of green liquid drip from the blood-covered claw. _'Damnit, it used poison!_' he thought, cursing to himself, Holding his side, he attempted to get away, but barely got the chance as the dragon forced his large paw into him and pinned him to the ground, attempting to crush him. The Ultima Weapon flew out of his grip, with no way getting it unless he was released, which seemed highly unlikely. Gasping for breath and getting weaker from the poison, he struggled to get away as everything around him began to spin uncontrollably. _'If I'm gonna die anyway...I guess this won't matter...'_ he thought, ready to give up. Closing his eyes, just wanting to rest, he felt the same power surge as he had before, followed by the same pain. Crying out, a black shockwave erupted from him, and the dragon collapsed to the ground, dead. Opening his eyes weakly for what he felt would be the last time, he saw he dragon decompose at an unbelievable rate, and after a matter of seconds, only the bones remained. _'I did...that...?'_ he thought, before losing consciousness.  
  
  
  
"Garnet, thank goodness I have found you!" Mikoto cried, running up to her. The Queen and Eiko had found Vivi and Steiner, and they were currently exploring the village.

"What's wrong? Where's Zidane gone now?" she asked, worry creeping into her voice again.

"He ran off, I'm not sure where to." Mikoto replied quickly. "It may have been the second exit on the other side of the village, though. I shall lead the way"

"Come on! We must find him!" The five of them ran off towards the direction Zidane had left in.

"This tunnel's really long." Eiko noted, stating the obvious. "How much further?"

"We're almost there!" Garnet called back to her as she saw light from the sun shining a little way into the tunnel. "ZIDANE!!" she screamed a she saw him lying unconscious with a fair amount of blood on him and on the ground near him. Running up to him, she knelt down and immediately began using curaga on him. Eiko ran up to her seconds later and the two summoners used their powerful healing spells on him, with the others gathering around them. Vivi looked at the bones of the grand dragon and became worried.

"Steiner..." he began. Steiner looked at the mage.

"What is wrong, Master Vivi?" he enquired. "Zidane shall be fine if that is what you are worried about." Vivi shook his head.

"Looks at these bones. They look like a grand dragons." he explained. Steiner studied them.

"Yes, that is true. This dragon looks like it has been decomposing for years! How could this have happened?" he wondered, continuing to study it.

"Steiner!" Garnet called over to the knight, and he ran over. "We've had to remove poison and done all we can for him for now, but he needs to get to a doctor. Can you carry him to the village?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Steiner agreed. Picking up Zidane and noting that the wound on his side wasn't fully healed yet. Mikoto stayed quiet throughout the entire time. _'It will be worse next time.'_ she thought worriedly, turning and walking away with the others.

In the village, Vivi ran ahead and asked around for the location of the doctor. After finding it, he informed the others.

"You did a good job healing him." the doctor said, after hearing of the injuries he had suffered. "He appears to have a couple of cracked ribs and he may have concussion, so if you were to heal him any more, a couple of days rest should be enough." Garnet thanked him and began to use curaga on Zidane again. Not long after, he was fully healed.

"Now all he has to do is rest." she sighed, sitting on a nearby chair. Seconds later, she looked at Mikoto. "Why did he run off, anyway?" she asked suspiciously.

"I am not sure." she replied simply. "I saw him re-enter the village and he ran past me. I came to find you as soon as I could."

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?" Eiko inquired, just as suspicious as Garnet.

"What would I gain from lying to you?" she asked them sincerely.

"Whatever you say..." Eiko sighed, then looked at Zidane. "I hope he's gonna be okay."


	4. One Step Closer

A/N: Before I begin with this chapter, I just wanna say that the way this story's going is not because I don't like Zidane. In fact, I think he's the hottest FF character ever! I just find that his past is more interesting to work on than the others, and this story idea was an idea in my head that I couldn't get rid of!

* * *

Song: One Step Closer – Linkin Park

* * *

Hours later, Zidane opened his eyes wearily and sat up in his bed. He noted that he was not in the same bed as last time, and that it was night time. _'Damn, they must've found me!'_ he cursed, spotting Garnet asleep a little way from his bed. _'If I run away again, they'll only find me again. I have to think of something else...'_

"Garnet?" he said gently, trying to wake her up. She stirred and tiredly opened her eyes.

"Zidane!" she cried happily when she realised that the genome was awake. She got off of her seat, walked up to him and hugged him. Zidane smiled, but was groaning mentally. _'How the hell is she possibly gonna understand what I'm gonna go though if Mikoto really was telling the truth? No, she can't find out...'_ Garnet looked at him. "You seem troubled. Why did you run away?" Zidane hesitated.

"I...I wanted to train against more powerful monsters as soon as possible. Just a way to impress you more!" he lied, grinning. Garnet smiled.

"You don't need to impress me." she said, smiling. "But it would be nice if you didn't nearly get yourself killed next time you do an amazing stunt." Zidane got a sick feeling in his stomach, and he tried swallowing it away, but with no luck. "That's twice I've nearly lost you today. It's almost as if you're doing this on purpose." she joked, walking towards the window, looking at the moon. The feeling in his stomach grew worse. _'Damnit, she's not makin' this easy on me.'_ he thought grimly. He got out of bed and walked up to Garnet.

"What are you thinkin' about?" he asked her, also looking at the moon. Garnet sighed.

"I don't know." she began. "It's a mixture of different things, like, when do we go back to Alexandria? What has happened since I left?" She looked at the boy. "And what to do if you run away again and I don't whether you are alright?" There was a brief silence. "I thought I had lost you when you went back for Kuja..." She was silent after that.

"But you hadn't!" Zidane said, trying to cheer her up. She did not smile.

"You were gone for almost a whole year!" she began, not looking at him. "You missed so much, and I thought that I would never see you again!" She paused. "You even missed my most important day; my coronation. I would have held that back for years if I could, just so you could be there. Unfortunately, I didn't have a choice."

"Garnet..." Zidane began. "I...I couldn't help it if I missed it. I made my way back to you, but I had a lot of problems along the way. I would've given anything to see that day!"

"I know..." Garnet sighed. "Sorry, I was just really worried, that's all."

"Is there anything else you need to talk about?" the genome asked. "I'm always here to listen, you know that." _'Damn, there I go, stabbin' myself in the foot again. Of course I'm not always gonna be there, I'm gonna be dead!'_ Dead. That word only just found meaning when he thought it through properly. "Err, Garnet?"

"Yes, Zidane?" she wondered, looking at him.

"I would like to go to Lindblum and see Tantalus again, tomorrow, if it's possible." he requested. "Would that be alright?" Garnet looked at him, puzzled.

"If you're sure you're alright." she replied. "Alexandria should be able to cope without me for a couple of days."

"Thanks. Come on, we'd better get some sleep."  
  
'What the-? Where the hell am I?'_ Zidane asked himself as he stood in the middle of land with lakes of fire._ 'Maybe I am in hell...'_ he realised, walking around the place. Hearing a laugh emerge over the roaring flames, he spun around._

_"Who's there?!" he yelled out. He looked around his belt and found that he didn't have his Ultima Weapon. "Damnit!" he cursed._

_"It's not so bad here, you know." Zidane began to run towards where he thought the voice was coming from. It seemed...familiar. He spotted a lone figure stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the flames of hell. It looked like a masculine figure, though a cloak and hood covered him. Approaching the figure cautiously, he stopped behind him and held his hand on his shoulder. The person spun around and grabbed Zidane's arm, his hood falling off from his head in the process._

_"Kuja?!" the genome gasped as his brother grinned maliciously, his eyes a fiery red from the fire._

_"Enjoy the time you have left, you'll be here sooner than you think." he said, his voice full of hatred. He pulled Zidane to his side and threw him off of the cliff. Zidane screamed as he fell further towards the flames below.  
_  
  
Zidane woke with a start, sweat dripping down his face as if he really had been in that place. Trying to calm down his breathing, he got out of his bed and walked towards the window. Staring at the moon, which was now partly shrouded by cloud, he sighed and lifted the catch, opening the window. He leant out of it and felt the breeze stroke his face. _'There might not be a time when I can chill like this...if you can call this 'chilling'.'_ he thought grimly. _'I want her to know that I won't be here as long as she wanted, but she's been through so much already...loosing two mothers _and_ two fathers. Her kingdom got destroyed, and now this.'_ He realised he was getting lost in his thoughts and sighed again. Closing the window, he walked back to his bed, lay down and tried to get some more sleep.  
  
"I hope you come and visit again!" June said, smiling as Zidane said his farewells. "I felt terrible when I was told what had happened to you yesterday. I hope you're going to be okay."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. See ya June, see ya Ben!"

"Bye!" Ben called after him as he walked off to the ship with his friends. Erin and the rest of the crew, who had also been exploring the village, didn't want to bother Zidane on his 'trip', but even they where also saying goodbye, even though they had never met the two villagers before. Boarding the ship, Zidane glared at Mikoto as she got on before him. Mikoto looked at him gently, and Zidane walked off to the opposite side of the craft to her.

"You've done nothing but think this morning." Garnet noted as she walked up to him. "You said I could talk to you, but can you talk to me?" Zidane sighed.

"It's not that easy." he started. "It's like you were last night. You were thinking of so many things." He stumbled slightly as the ship took off. Garnet placed her hands on her hips, looking annoyed.

"You haven't been yourself ever since you ran off yesterday!" Her face softened. "What's wrong with you?"

"If it was that easy, I'd tell you, but-"

"Zidane, we have a problem!" Zidane looked behind Garnet to see Vivi run up to him, then fall over.

"What's up?" he asked curiously.

"I-I think those grand dragons have it in for you after you killed one of them yesterday!" he said nervously, getting off of the floor.

"There's another one?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah, and it's headed this way!" The three of them looked around as they heard a ferocious roar from what seemed like all directions. A huge dragon appeared from what seemed like nowhere, its wing beat nearly sending them flying.

"Vivi, we have to get rid of it as quickly as possible! Use blizzaga!" Zidane ordered.

"A-are you sure? The ship will be damaged!" the little mage protested worriedly.

"JUST DO IT!!!"

"O-okay..." He swirled his staff around. "Blizzaga!" A huge ball of ice landed on the dragon, and shards of it hit into the deck of the ship. The creature began to fall, but flew back upwards and went for an aerial attack.

"Keep going!" Zidane encouraged him, though sounding very aggressive.

"Blizzaga!" Vivi cried again. The dragon dodged the move and the ice smashed all the way through the ship.

"Damnit!!" Zidane cursed. "Right, I'm goin' in now." Garnet grabbed his arm.

"Zidane, I can't risk you getting knocked off this ship again!" she said, determined not to let him fight. "I'll help Vivi, and you make sure that the others are safe."

"But-"

"Please!" she begged. "I don't want to lose you again!" Zidane sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Be careful, okay?" He ran off towards the other end of the ship. On the way, Erin ran out.

"Sir, the ship's gonna crash! There's nothing we can do!" she cried desperately.

"Well make sure it lands safe then!" Zidane ordered, running off.

"Steiner! Eiko! Mikoto! Are you three alright?"

"Where is Her Majesty?" Steiner demanded.

"She's helping Vivi fight the grand dragon. She may need help though!"

"And why aren't you helping?" he asked angrily.

"Because last time I got flung off this ship! Now let's go!" he snapped back. Running back to the other side of the ship, he saw Shiva casting a powerful ice spell on the dragon, and it fell towards the ground, dead.

"Good move, my Queen!" Steiner congratulated. "But now we have to get off of this ship!" The rest of the crew ran out of the bridge.

"It's headed for some rocks!" the pilot cried. "There's nothing I can do!"

"Everyone get to the back of the ship!" Zidane yelled. Vivi fell over while running towards the stern of the vessel, and Zidane ran up to him. "Com'on, we gotta go!" he said, getting anxious. Vivi stood up and made his way to the others. The collision with the rocks, however, sent Vivi flying towards the rest of the crew and his friends, but Zidane flew off in a different direction. The ship broke in two and Zidane felt himself plummet away from his friends as everything around him went black.


	5. We Are

Song: We Are – Ana

* * *

'_I wonder where I'll be if I open my eyes this time...?'_ Zidane thought sarcastically as he woke up. Looking around, he could not see any sign of his friends. _'They must've fallen further away from than me than I thought.'_ He looked around some more. "Hey, Lindblum's not too far from here!" he noted, smiling. "Maybe they'll be there!" Steadying himself as he stood up, he made his way to the city. _'My Ultima Weapon must have landed somewhere else.'_ he thought, sighing. _'Why did there have to be only one?'_ Still walking, he felt dizzy for a few seconds. Shaking it off, he groaned. "Must have concussion." he said to himself. "Well, if I don't find my Ultima Weapon, I guess I'll have to buy a new weapon with the Gil I've got."  
  
  
  
"Zidane! Where are you?" Garnet called out as she and everyone else wandered around for any traces of him. "Huh?" She saw Lindblum in the far distance. "He has to be there!" she decided.

"Your Majesty," Steiner started. "Are you sure you wish to travel all the way to Lindblum?"

"What is wrong Steiner? Are you objecting to my decisions?" she asked slyly. Steiner looked shocked.

"Of course not, my Queen!" he protested. Garnet smiled.

"Then escort me to Lindblum. If Zidane is not there, then we shall borrow an aircraft and look elsewhere."  
  
  
  
Heading to the Theatre District, Zidane got more time to think while being transported there. _'Okay, if something bad happens, then I tell the others. Until then, there's no use her worrying about it.'_ he decided. _'I mean, it's not even like it's guaranteed to happen.'_he added to his original thought anxiously. The vehicle jolted as it stopped, and he got off and made his way to Tantalus' hideout.

"Hey maybe Garnet's there and looking for me!" he said to himself, grinning. "If she is, she'll probably not want to let go of me again!" Arriving at the hideout, he looked inside. "Guys? You there?" he called as he walked in. "Great, they're gone!" Looking around the room, he spotted a note pinned up onto one of the walls. Tearing it off, he began to read it.

_Zidane,_

_If ya should pop by, I just thought I'd tell ya that me and the boys are startin' a mass-marketin' scam in Treno. I heard the all the nobles in that place are right suckers for 'rare' items! We'll be back in a few days. See ya later._

_Baku_

"He didn't insult me?" the genome wondered, puzzled. "That's a first." Dropping the note onto the floor he walked out of the hideout, getting the same dizzy spell he had experienced before. _'It seemed worse this time.'_ he thought anxiously. He tried to ignore it and carried on towards the Industrial District to buy a new weapon.

'_I know the sun is out, but why do I feel so hot?'_ Zidane wondered as he made his way towards the main square of the Industrial District. There were not many people around, to say it was supposed to be a market day. But, there did not seem to be any market stands lining the streets either. Beginning to feel worse, Zidane tried to focus as the whole world began spinning around him. He was getting so hot that the hairs on the back of his neck were on end by the cold chills being sent down his spine to cool him off. He wanted to stop and rest, but something compelled him to keep going, like some kind of unknown force. He began to stumble and lose his balance, and tripped on the steps, falling to his knees in the square. _'What is...going...on?'_ he thought weakly, starting to panic. Standing up again, overwhelming power surged through his body and he screamed as a tremendous shockwave, much more powerful than what had hit the grand dragon, exploded from him and he could sense that everyone around him was dead by the time he had hit the ground.  
  
  
  
"What was that?!" Garnet cried, seeing what looked like the aftermath of an explosion in Lindblum.

"I'm not sure..." Vivi replied quietly.

"It looked like a shockwave of some sort, but it appears that the buildings were not damaged." Steiner noted. Mikoto looked on worriedly. _'This is not good. I did not think that so much power would have built up so quickly!'_

"We have to hurry! Zidane may have been in the middle of that!" Garnet instructed, a nervous feeling forming in her stomach. The others agreed and they headed to Lindblum at a run.

Eventually arriving at the town, Garnet rushed up ahead towards the main gate. The others followed at full pace when a scream was heard soon afterwards.

"What's wrong?" Eiko asked apprehensively as she reached her. "No way!" There, lying on the floor, was what remained of a half rotted man, still in guard uniform. Garnet backed away, looking terrified.

"Z-Zidane..." she said to herself, her voice shaking. She ran off towards the street. "No! How could this have happened?!" she gasped, her face pale. Steiner walked up to her, unsure of what to say.

"It...it looks like it was some sort of a massacre." he began. "But I did not see any fleet headed towards the town, and there is no magic or weapons that can do this." he added, looking at the corpses on the ground. Walking further into the town, the entire group were sure that the bodies had become more and more decomposed as they walked deeper into the area.

"It's..." Garnet tried to say something, but was afraid to in case her suspicions were correct.

"It's what?" Eiko asked, trying to stay away from the bodies.

"It's...just like that grand dragon yesterday. But, it seems much worse." She was silent for a few seconds. "Was it...Zidane who did this?" Mikoto looked at her nervously, but no one had noticed. Erin and the rest of the crew were looking in horror at what had happened.

"How would he have been able to do this?" she wondered, appalled at what she was seeing. Vivi walked into the hotel to see if there was any sign that anyone had survived. Heading upstairs, he opened the door of the first room and saw the body of Moodon, lying dead on the ground, still decomposing. Backing off timidly, he darted out of the hotel and up to Garnet.

"What did you see?" she asked, trying to calm him down.

"Th-the moogle w-was still rotting!" he blurted out. Garnet knelt down him and hugged him.

"Don't worry, we won't stay here long." she said softly, standing up again. "Just stay by my side."

"O-okay..." Vivi replied hesitantly.

Garnet headed towards the square with Vivi, the others following seconds afterwards.

They continued on until there was barely any sign that anyone had been there, except for few bones. Garnet instantly found Zidane, collapsed on the floor. Sprinting up to him, she knelt beside him. "Zidane..." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "You're going to be okay...please say you are..."

"My Queen, we must return to Alexandria immediately and inform Regent Cid and Lady Hilda of the disaster that has happened here. Garnet wiped her eyes and stood up, allowing Steiner to pick up Zidane.

"Your Majesty, may I suggest that we use one of the ships here to get to Alexandria." Erin suggested. Garnet nodded and they headed off towards the dock.  
  
  
  
Sat on one of the cliffs near Lindblum, Stiltzkin was contemplating what had happened. "Maybe I should help them." he suggested to himself. "That shockwave couldn't have been good." He flew off towards the town to look for them.  
  
  
  
"There's no ships here?" Eiko groaned, seeing that the dock was empty. Garnet sighed.

"What do we do?" she asked worriedly, looking at Zidane. "The only other way to Alexandria is by foot."

"Any way I can help?" Heads turned toward where they had entered as Stiltzkin's voice called through the area.

"Hey Stiltzkin!" Eiko greeted, smiling at the friendly face. "What are you doin' here?"

"I was in the area and I saw the shockwave. I thought I could help." the moogle replied. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I wish you to pass on a message to Uncle Cid and Lady Hilda." Garnet requested. "Can you tell them that we wish to have the Red Rose collect us from Lindblum, and that a catastrophe has occurred throughout the entire town."

"Okay!" Stiltzkin agreed and flew off. Garnet turned to the others.

"Now all we can do is wait." she suggested, sitting on a nearby wall. _'I hope he hurries, Zidane is depending on it.'  
  
  
  
_Two hours had passed, and Garnet trying to give Eiko singing lessons to cheer herself and the little girl up was getting more than irritating for everyone else.

"This is getting annoying." Mikoto said to herself. Garnet looked at her.

"I was passing the time." she answered back. "Eiko is getting better."

"I never thought it appropriate to have singing lessons when everyone else in town is dead because of Zidane." the genome informed her. Garnet looked at her with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Then it _was_ Zidane who did it!" she realised. Her face grew suspicious. "How did you know?"

"Zidane did not wish to tell you, and I will respect his wishes. However," she added, seeing Garnet becoming infuriated. "when he wakes I am positive that he will tell you everything. If he does not, then I shall tell you." Garnet looked at Zidane.

"Very well." she sighed, then she looked at Mikoto again. "I knew there was something wrong with him. All that has been happening lately has to have been more than a coincidence." A rumbling noise was heard and the Red Rose docked, with Cid and Hilda stepping out. Hilda gasped.

"What happened here?" she demanded, seeing rotted bodies of workers scattered around the place. Garnet approached them.

"There was a horrific occurrence just before we arrived here. Everyone is dead." she explained. Cid looked around in disbelief.

"My goodness..." he said quietly. "Are you sure hat _everyone_ is gone?" he asked, just to make sure.

"We did not check all of the areas, but we are confident that that is the case." Garnet responded.

"What has happened to Zidane?" Hilda asked, looking at the genome lying on the ground with Steiner watching over him.

"We..." Garnet paused. _'I shouldn't tell him that he was the one who caused it. They might take him away from me.'_ "We found him just outside Lindblum after this had happened. I am not sure who has caused this."

"Very well. We shall head back to Alexandria and discuss it there." Cid decided, taking one last look at the corpses, sighing, then heading off to the ship, followed by everyone else.


End file.
